everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nominative Charming
Nominative Charming is a 2018-introduced fiction only character. In the destiny conflict, he sides with Rebels because of his desire to be a villain instead of a hero. Character Personality * He learns to be evil through comic books. let that sink in. * I mean through class too. * He is laughed at for his monologues by villains and heroes alike. * He also has backward ideas of what acts of evil are. (i.e: drowning a fish, stranding a bird, the list could go on. He's a terrible villain) * He acknowledges he has a long way to go but he's very determined and never gives up. Must be that hero mentality. * Another thing, he can't get rid of everything the Charming family teaches. Though he refuses to acknowledge it. They still play a big hand in how he behaves. Appearance black hair. blue eyes. blue highlights. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Any story that involves a Prince Charming. Relationships Family * he is part of the same charming family as the D Charmings * He can not stand his family tbqh with you. they are v dramatic and they are always comparing one another. trying to one-up each other using their kids and causing them to feel inadequate * This is fueled by spite and interest in the villainy world. * His mom and dad write this off as a phase. They are embarrassed by his antics and hope that it will stop soon. The family is constantly asking them questions. * He has a younger sister, Nascent, "Nas" (pronounced Nazz, she tends to poke fun at his dream. It is all in good fun. She shows to be a good leader. Her parents think she'll make a fine ruler. She's around 9 or 10. She does not see anything wrong with him being a villain because she gets enjoyment out of the family chaos. (She is based on Louise Belcher, lmao) * He likes Dexter the best, it used to be Darling but she is annoyed with his antics even though she's the one who told him to follow his heart. He just feels betrayed. * Daring is the bane of his existence. Friends * he claims he has no friends and that he "walks alone" but his BFFA is Ablative Charming. * She is the only one who puts up with his goofy attempts at villainy. * She listens and she gets it. * Not friends with Apple but was surprised to see her in Home Evilnomics. Apple thought it was unreal. She literally thought Daring was ''joking. '' Pet One of the evil dragons from Dragon Games. He is vicious and to the outside looking in the inside looking in he does not seem very fond of Nat. However, he is very loyal to him if the time calls for him to be. He is also amused at his terrible attempts at villainy. He is named Bellicose. Romance He genuinely doesn't have time. He is trying so hard to be a villain he is ignoring advances. Enemies Everyone is his enemy until they prove they are assets to him otherwise. Outfits He tries to pay attention to what a lot of villains are wearing. He also checks magazines. Black is v popular color. He likes wearing silver because he feels it goes better with his undertones. Hey, he's still a Charming. Trivia *one of these things was inspired by Karamatsu Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Charmings